Tell me the Truth
by onering2rule
Summary: Legolas paused, "what do you mean?" "Your father never told you?" exclaimed the orc. "Told me what?"
1. Chapter 1

Legolas twisted the orc's arm around. It clawed at him, scratching Legolas's arm in the process. He swiftly maneuvered around the orc, twisting its arm harder. _This orc is putting up a good fight,_ Legolas thought, _if I could just pull a little harder, then perhaps I could pull its hideous arm out of its socket_. The orc screeched as Legolas tugged on its arm. Furious, it knocked Legolas into the wall to the left of them. The impact was so hard that Legolas struggled to get back on his feet. By the time he stood up, the orc pounced onto his back, biting deep into his neck. Legolas quickly shook the orc off his back and instantly felt light headed. He gently touched his neck and immediately drew his hand back, appalled by how much it pained him. He wiped the blood off on his tunic and grabbed a log that was lying nearby. The orc attempted to pounce on him again but Legolas swiftly knocked it away with the log. _It's getting weaker. If I hit it just right, I could kill it_ , he observed. He ran over to the creature, who was still struggling to get up, and began the hit it repeatedly everywhere. After a few blows, the goblin finally laid still. Legolas sat down and took deep breathes before his ears began to twitch. He began to panic; he didn't know what to do. He was unarmed and exhausted. He was not ready for the swarm of goblins that were going to be there any minute. He frantically tried to look for a way to escape but it was too late. They were already there.

The orcs showed no mercy to the wounded elf standing before them. They quickly surrounded Legolas and began to cave in on him. He tried to defend himself but it was no use. Two orcs grasped onto his arms tightly and dragged them to their general. The general signaled the orcs to bring him to their King. Legolas began to resist his captors and started to shout at the general. "Shut him up," the general growled. The two orcs sneered and slammed Legolas's head into a nearby wall.

 **AUTHORS NOTE-**

This is my first fanfic, please don't hate

Keep all comments peaceful

Thanks for reading!

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY LORD OF THE RING CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME WORLD OF J.R.R TOLKIEN.**


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas had to blink a few times to adjust his keen eyes to the light. He was in a dirty cell, lying on the floor. He groaned as he sat up, he tried to stand but soon realized that his wrists and ankles were bound. He tried to untie himself but the rope was tied in such a way that the slim fingers of an elf could not untie it. _Strange_ , Legolas thought, _only an elf could've tied these ropes. Elves have slender fingers unlike_ tried wriggling his feet to loosen the rope but that too was a fail. His ears began to twitch moments later, he heard footsteps moving towards his cell. The door swung open and 3 orcs walked in. Two of the orcs were significantly smaller than the larger one. _The large one must be the leader,_ observed Legolas. "Well, well," the orc bellowed, "it would seem that we have an elvish prince in our presence." "What do you want from me?" asked Legolas. "I want nothing from you, Elfling," said the orc. "Then why am I here?" The orc laughed and held the Princes face between his large fingers, "because, fair one, you belong to us." Legolas moved his head away from the orc's fingers, "I belong to no one," he spat. "According to your father, you do," sneered the leader. Legolas paused, "what do you mean?" "Your father never told you?!" exclaimed the leader. "Told me what?" The orc looked down on the elf and whispered, "The deal." Legolas's head shot up in shock, "what deal?" The leader just shook his head and smirked at the bewildered prince as the hideous beast walked out. "NO, TELL ME! TELL ME THIS INSTANCE," shouted Legolas. "Gag him, he's giving me a headache," said the leader . "TELL ME," seethed Legolas. He tried to resist the smaller orcs ,who were attempting to gag him, but they managed to open his mouth to shove a foul rag into it.

 **AUTHORS NOTE-**

This is my first fanfic, please don't hate

Keep all comments peaceful

Thanks for reading!

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY LORD OF THE RING CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME WORLD OF J.R.R TOLKIEN.**


	3. Chapter 3

3 days. Legolas had no food or water for 3 days. He was parched and starving. The only thing he could hear was his stomach growling. An orc walked into the cell and placed a tray with a stale piece of bread, a scoop of some strange looking meat, and a cup of murky water next to him. The orc pulled the rag out of Legolas's mouth and cut the rope off his hands. The orc motioned him to eat food. Legolas ate all of it without complaining, it was better than eating nothing. When he finished, the orc cut the rope off Legolas's legs and pulled him up. The orc led him into the throne room and pushed Legolas onto his knees. The leader looked down at the elf, "now, according to your mot-" "Tell me about the deal," interrupted Legolas as he looked up at the orc. "Very well," the leader sighed impatiently, "we captured your mother long ago and your father was desperate. He wanted her back. He didn't care at what cost. Our deal was that he would get his beloved back if he promised to give us his first child. Which so happens to be you." Legolas looked down at his legs, not sure of what to say. The leader coughed and Legolas looked up immediately, "so you plan to kill me." "No. According to your mother, we are not allowed to kill you." "You're going to release me?" Legolas said hopefully. The leader laughed maniacally, "No." "Then what do you plan to do with me?" "We need you for…a task."

 **AUTHORS NOTE-**

This is my first fanfic, please don't hate

Keep all comments peaceful

Thanks for reading!

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY LORD OF THE RING CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME WORLD OF J.R.R TOLKIEN.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING-**_

 _ **SOME DETAILS MAY BE TOO INTENSE FOR SOME READERS**_

 **torture and slight rape ahead**

 **IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS STUFF, YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER**

"What do you mean? What type of task?" asked Legolas. " You ask too many questions, Elfling" responded the leader. At that very moment, the general, Spathu, approached Legolas and stood him up. "Until then, Elfling" said the leader. Spathu shoved Legolas roughly towards another door not far away from the throne room. Spathu kicked the door open and pushed the elf inside. Legolas scanned the room and noticed the collection of whips and chains and a wooden table with metal restraints . "What are you going to do to me?" he asked. "Remove your tunic" the orc ordered. Legolas hesitated before complying. "Now, up on the table and lay on your back." Legolas climbed carefully up onto the table, maneuvering himself onto his back. Spathu moved over beside the Elf, roughly grabbing one wrist and placing it on the metal restraint, which clicked as it was locked over the slim wrist. The orc pressed hard onto the metal, making sure it was tight and secure. Then he closed the second arm restraint on the area just below the prince's elbow. He did the same to Legolas's other arm, then clamped down the prince's legs using the restraints at his ankles and above his knees, spreading them wide and leaving the Elf open and stretched. "Open your mouth" commanded the general. The elf did so and allowing Spathu to place a gag in his mouth.

The gag softened Legolas's screams when Spathu lashed him with the whips. Spathu showed no mercy to the received lashes everywhere; arms, legs, torso,and face. After 11 lashes, the orc stopped to briefly stare at the bleeding elf and smirked, "not feeling so tough are we?" Legolas's muffled whimper made the orc laugh, "what? I can't hear you. Speak louder, Elfling." The orc placed the whip down and pulled out his knife. He ran it up and down the elf's chest, making Legolas squirm. "You don't like this, do you?" teased the orc, "I know what you would like." The orc dragged the knife pass Legolas's stomach to the beginning of his leggings. Spathu made two slits in the leggings, allowing him to rip them off Legolas's legs, leaving Legolas in just his undergarments. The elf began to whimper as the cool air hit his exposed legs. Spathu grabbed his whip and lashed the elf's legs 5 times. "Keep quiet," the orc hissed. With his free hand, Spathu began to grope Legolas's cock through his undergarments. Legolas started moaning uncontrollably, which caused the orc to lash him 5 more times. "I told you to keep quiet. Do you not listen?" lectured the orc. The orc grabbed the hardened cock again and began to rub it faster. The elf began to groan and squirm while his cock was being rubbed. Spathu punched Legolas in his ribs and groin, "I said keep quiet" he hissed. The orc began to rip the undergarments off of the elf, leaving him naked and exposed.

 **AUTHORS NOTE-**

This is my first fanfic, please don't hate

Keep all comments peaceful

Thanks for reading!

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY LORD OF THE RING CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME WORLD OF J.R.R TOLKIEN.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING-**_

 _ **SOME DETAILS MAY BE TOO INTENSE FOR SOME READERS**_

 **smut ahead**

 **IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS STUFF, YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER**

Spathu removed Legolas from his restraints and gag and pushed him on the floor, "get on your hands and knees, slut!" Sobbing, Legolas did as he was ordered. He felt knees spreading his legs apart. He trembled as he felt rough hands caress his buttocks, then squeeze and knead them, and then roughly pry them apart, revealing his intimate entrance. Without forewarning or preamble, the orc parted his captive's thighs and shoved three dry fingers all the way up inside Legolas. A heart-wrenching cry was forcefully tore from within the prince's chest even before his mind could absorb what was being done to his body. Tears of pure agony flowed freely from his tightly shut eyes, his lower lip caught between his teeth to stop himself from screaming as the orc proceeded to cruelly manipulate his fingers heedlessly inside constricted passage. "You like this don't you, slut?" teased the orc. "No", Legolas panted, "please...stop this." With a smirk, Spathu rubbed the sensitive spot within Legolas' body faster and harder, causing him to gasp and fall to his forearms. "Beg for me to take you, slut" ordered the orc. "Never!" Legolas gasped, shaking his head wildly.

Spathu only chuckled and continued to slide again and again over the spot until Legolas was so lost in the pleasure that he began to moan, parting his legs so that orc could push even deeper into him. "Beg, slut!" Spathu ordered once more and was answered by the tightening of the body around him. "I'm..going to come!" moaned the prince. "Oh no, not so fast, " the orc wrapped two fingers around the base of Legolas' hard shaft, pressing in the just the right place to keep the prince from climaxing. "No, no, please!" Legolas moaned, arching up, every muscle in his body tense. His pale body gleaming with sweat, and the orc could not help but get hard himself. "Beg for me to take you, slut, beg and I'll grant you release!" the orc ordered and Legolas who was filled with pleasure finally complied. "Please, make me come, take me, whatever you want, just please, do it now!" the elf gasped.

Spathu rid himself of his clothes and grabbed a fistful of Legolas's golden hair, "You sound just like your mother, slut. She, too, begged for me to take her." There was a slight silence between the elf and orc. "Come here, slut. I want you to impale yourself upon my cock" ordered the orc. Legolas crawled over to Spathu to sit in his lap, shaking with fear. When he had placed himself over Spathu's thick cock, he waited for a few seconds. And with a soft sob he then began to lower himself, but when the tip of the orc's swollen cock pressed against his opening Legolas found that he could not take him inside. He sobbed softly, looking at Spathu with tear filled eyes. "I can't, please, I don't know how... it's too big!" The orc showed no mercy and rested his hands on Legolas' hips, then suddenly yanked him down onto his cock. A loud scream filled the room. "You even scream like your mother, slut." Tears began to flow down Legolas's face and and splashed onto his legs, "stop mentioning my mother." Spathu grinned, "why, slut? Is it because she-"

 **AUTHORS NOTE-**

This is my first fanfic, please don't hate

Keep all comments peaceful

Thanks for reading!

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY LORD OF THE RING CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME WORLD OF J.R.R TOLKIEN.**


	6. Chapter 6

Spathu and Legolas were interrupted by Nathrel, an orc. Nathrel had his hand grasped tightly onto a hooded maiden's arm. "What is the meaning of this?", growled Spathu, "Can't you see that I'm busy?" Nathrel pushed the madien forward, "She was caught trying to contact the elves of Mirkwood. Bloga said to put you in charge of her." Nathrel turned his heel and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Spathu lifted Legolas from his lap and tossed him onto the floor as the orc stood up. _She tried to contact Mirkwood?_ thought Legolas. He watched Spathu approach the maiden and observed their body language. _By the looks of it, the maiden has encountered Spathu before,_ he decided. Spathu flicked the hood off the maiden's head. _She's an elf! No wonder why she was trying to contact Mirkwood, she was trying to escape!_ concluded Legolas. "I would've thought you've learned your lesson from our last encounter", Spathu hummed. "I would've thought that you would know me well enough by now", she responded. The orc punched her in the stomach, making her double over with a groan, "you know I don't like it when you talk back to me like that." She grinned back at him. "Tell me, why did you try to contact the elves again", he asked, "did you think that they would take you back?" The maiden glared at him, "they contacted me first this time." "What'd they say?" "They asked about him", she pointed at Legolas, who was still on the floor. "They wanted to know if he was alive." Spathu paused,"What'd you say?" "I said yes. They're coming to get him." Furious, the orc knocked her into a nearby wall, "we'll finish this conversation later." Spathu dressed himself before exiting the room, locking the door behind him.

The maiden groaned, "bastard orc." "They're coming to get me?", asked Legolas. She looked at him before nodding. "Did they say when?" "No", she groaned as she slowly stood up. She walked over to a stool and grabbed the dusty blanket that was placed there for cold torture victims. She shook the dust out and threw it at Legolas, "here, cover up." "Thank you", he smiled, "if you don't mind me asking, but what is your name?" "Khalessi", she mumbled. _No, it can't be. It can't be her, she's suppos-_ "You okay?", she interrupted. "Yea", he swallowed, "just thinking."

 **AUTHORS NOTE-**

This is my first fanfic, please don't hate

Keep all comments peaceful

Thanks for reading!

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY LORD OF THE RING CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME WORLD OF J.R.R TOLKIEN.**

 **This is NOT a crossover, I just like the name Khalessi. It sorta sounds like an elvish name**


	7. Chapter 7

_*Flashback*_

"Legolas!", shouted Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm. "Yes, Adar?" Thranduil held up a garden snake, "what was this doing in my chamber?" "It must've escaped from it's box", mumbled Legolas, "I'm sorry , Adar." The King sighed, "it's alright. You may leave now." Legolas nodded and began to walk towards his chambers when, suddenly, he heard screaming. "What is that?", Thranduil said as he stood up to look around. "It sounds like it's coming from the town", Legolas concluded. He sprinted out the door and into the town, his father not too far behind. He heard muffled cries in a nearby house and broke down the door. The elves inside froze from shock.

The elves inside formed a circle around a maiden. The maiden sat on the floor, her face wet with tears. "What is the meaning of this?", demanded Thranduil, who stood in the door way. "She...uh...she committed treason", stuttered one of the elves, "we were... interrogating her." "Treason?", questioned Thranduil and Legolas at the same time. "Yes... she was caught giving information to orcs." "I'm sorry", the maiden cried. "Shhh", soothed Legolas, "it'll be alright." He walked over to the sobbing maiden and grabbed her hands, pulling up so she was standing. "Come", he led her to the door, "we'll talk about this later." "Tell me what she did", ordered the King. "We saw her contacting an orc by the border and she was telling it about our battle plans."

Legolas led the maiden into the Halls of Thranduil and sat down on the steps with her. "What is your name?", he asked. "Khalessi", she whispered. "What did you say it was? I couldn't hear you?" "My name is Khalessi", she repeated. There was a long pause between the two elves. "Are they going to make me leave?", she asked nervously. "I don't know. It would depend on the reason", Legolas answered. "They...the orcs...they wanted me. I don't know why but they said that they would spare me if I gave them the battle plans", she explained. "How much did you tell them?" "I only told them about our formation. The elves caught me and killed the one orcs quickly but other one escaped." At that moment, 3 elvish guards approached Legolas and Khalessi. " You are coming with us", a guard said to Khalessi. She stood up and walked towards the guards, who took hold of her arms. "Excuse us, my lord.", the guards told Legolas before turning around. The guards led Khalessi to the border, "You have been ordered to leave this realm because of your foolish acts of treason. You are not allowed to set foot in this realm without permission from an official. If you do, depending on the circumstances, you will be arrested or possibly executed." With that, the guards turned away. She stepped over the border and started to walk away with tears in her eyes. "Khalessi!" She turned around and saw her family approach the edge of the border. "Please don't leave", wept her younger brother. "I'm sorry but I have to", she apologized. She bent down to hug him but her mother coughed, signaling that Khalessi shouldn't hug him. Her father walked away with her brother because her mother wanted to talk with her. "Why? Why did you have to tell those bastard orcs our battle plans?" hissed her mother. "They would've killed me if I hadn't", said Khalessi. "You should've let them kill you. You told them valuable information that will allow them to defeat us in a future battle", snarled her mother. "You would rather have your daughter dead than alive?" whimpered Khalessi. "You are no daughter of mine", shouted her mother. With that, her mother turned her heel and stomped away.

 _*end of flashback*_

 **AUTHORS NOTE-**

This is my first fanfic, please don't hate

Keep all comments peaceful

Thanks for reading!

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY LORD OF THE RING CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE AWESOME WORLD OF J.R.R TOLKIEN.**

 **This is NOT a crossover, I just like the name Khalessi. It sorta sounds like an elvish name**


End file.
